Teardrops
by silver-eyed
Summary: Every other day they meet up and hang out. And everytime he wants to say it, but holds back. Too late though as it seems he's already found someone. Short one shot, one sided NaruSasu, based off a song


**Disclaimer:** I figured with something like this I'd be a little more formal with a disclaimer. I don't own anything here, not even the plot or story theme. I'm just exercising a little thing called artistic license. I'm not making any money off this nor do I claim ownership of anything (except maybe my writing skills or lack of it).

I was listening to an artist and I couldn't help but morph her song into a little story here for the sake of Naruto and Sasuke. It won't be hard at all to recognize the song (unless you're absolutely stuck to only one genre and completely close your ears off to anything else, which would be sad because you're missing out on so much!)

Enjoy!

* * *

We were at our usual place every other day for lunch. We both don't always make it, but if one is there then we wait anyway for the other to show up, even if they don't. Today was a hot day just like any other day. It's been getting harder and harder to stay silent about how I feel. Usually chatter and noise are used to cover up my need to say something to him. So far I've chickened out every single time I said I was going to say something.

Lately though, my hesitance comes not only from my lack of confidence but from the fact that there seems to be something going on with him. Maybe it had been going on for a while and I was just blind to it. It wouldn't be the first time that I was accused of being ignorant.

The thing that's going on is, well, today is a perfect example.

He's looking at me and I fake a smile so he won't see that I want and that I need him. He notices that I've been spacing out a lot lately. Every time I look at him I can't help but think. Everything that I dream of between us just can't be. It's hard to think of much when he's looking at me. But I'm drawn out of my thoughts.

He's talking about her again. He's never said her name and I don't dare ask. I bet she's beautiful, that girl he mentions. She's got everything that I have to live without; his smiles and his soft gaze, perhaps even his heart. Once again I start thinking about him; us. There's a person on the corner from us making a fool out of themselves. Inwardly I grimace; that's just so me.

He talks to me and I laugh because he's just so damn funny; the way he smirks and whispers. I can't even see anyone else when he's with me. The person leaves but not empty handed. Oh how I wish I could do the same. It's her again.

He says he's so in love. Not so much in words but the way his eyes soften and his mood lifts when he speaks of her. It's happening more and more lately. He thinks he's finally got it right. If only he knows how wrong that sounds to me. I wonder if he knows that he's all I think about at night. He's all I know, everything I do I do for him. I can't say the same for him though.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my pillow; the only thing that keeps me getting up every morning and coming back from every mission. He's the thought that I keep thinking and I don't know why I do. Sometimes I hate that all I can think of is him. Every spike of black hair has my eyes turning; a hint of blue in my side vision and I sneak a glance hoping that it's him.

Lunch is over. We get up and make our way home. A few blocks down then we part ways once more. Another sleepless night lies ahead of me. There's no mission tomorrow, nothing to at least get my mind off of him for even a little while.

But tonight he walks by me. Passing the block where we both turn. I pause and so does he. We gaze into each other's eyes and for a brief second I pretend that this was happening in a different circumstance. Can he tell that I can't breathe? I want to say something so badly. But I hold my tongue and there he goes, so perfectly, the kind of flawless grace that I always strive for but fall short.

I can guess where he's going. In the end I managed to bring him back, but for somebody else. Tears want to fall yet they'll have to wait for my pillow tonight. He was never meant for me I suppose. Maybe I can let go, just maybe.

She better hold him tight, give her all her love; have her look into those beautiful eyes and know that she's lucky because he's everything I wish for. He's everything that I can't have.

Even if I can't have him, he's still the reason for the teardrops on my pillow; the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart. He'll always be the thought that I keep thinking. Maybe one day I'll find out why.

So I walk home alone. I turn off the lights and put our picture down. Maybe I can finally get some sleep tonight.

The next time I see him and once again he looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see. Things go on like they've been doing everyday now. Why does the thought that this is how it was going to be forever hurt so much?

* * *

What do you guys think? Worth a little sniffle? I don't know who the girl is. I can't imagine Sasuke with a girl at all, so go figure why I wrote this. This is the shortest thing I've written aside from essays and commentaries, and one other story that's not here on ffnet, so if you feel like something is missing, let me know. I would love to add more to this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
